


puke date

by slime42069



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emetophilia, Emetophobia, F/M, Vaginal Sex, haru is there too, inplied past abuse, someone barfs in this just letting you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slime42069/pseuds/slime42069
Summary: This was the first p5 fic ive written, its also my first time publishing a fic, i dont consider myself a good writer so i know it aint great lol i just enjoy writing porn nglYusuke gets to paint Ann :)
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Takamaki Ann





	puke date

It was a beautiful rainy night in Tokyo and yusuke sat anxiously in front of his easel. He checked the time on his phone and rubbed his hands together....6:54...she said shed arrive around 7...she was taking a taxi of course in this weather. He stood up and looked out the window. The rain really was beautiful he thought as he took in all the sights: the lights of the city and the reflection on the wet concrete, the flat grey sky both light and dark, the occasional umbrella holding people...oh, how he enjoyed taking in sights! And also taking his mind off of things he was stressed about of course. As soon as he remembered the venture he was about to go on he began to sweat again.   
Hed painted many lovely girl's portraits before but none that he was actually close with as a friend. For some reason he felt an invisible pressure on himself to make sure this portrait looked absolutely perfect and it was making him nervous in a way hed never felt before. He supposed it came from a place of not wanting to disappoint his friends. He shook his head and said out loud,   
"No! My friends believe in me! I just have to do my best!"  
He clenched the curtains  
"-and clear my mind of all these negative thoughts...i know i can make a beautiful painting...yes...of course..."  
He sat back down and closed his eyes.  
About 5 seconds later his eyes snapped back open as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.   
His heart was pounding as he checked the text  
"Im outside can u buzz me in plz~"  
He quickly replied 'ill come get you' and stepped out of his dorm.  
As he walked down the stairs he tried to think about positive and productive things. 'With her firey spirit i could do fire, or maybe the sun in the background...i suppose all us phantom thieves have firey spirits in our own ways.' he chuckled. He opened the door at the bottom of the stairs and from the lobby through the glass doors he could see her silhouette: a hooded figure in a skirt down to her ankles and high heeled shoes. He opened the door and greeted her. She replied cheerfully and took off her jacket revealing blonde waves cascading down her back and a red sequin dress. She wore small gold hoop earrings and a little gold chain around her neck he also noticed.  
"You look lovely tonight~" he said with a smile.  
"Thanks!" She grinned back. "My folks took me to a fancy seafood restaurant to celebrate their being in town. Seafoods not my favourite but i had a couple things from the buffet. It was alright, but the dessert table was AMAZING..." they chatted as he led her towards his room.  
"After i was done i felt sick for a little while but it went away so i just want to warn you i might need to run to the washroom partway through the painting haha."   
Yusuke stopped. "Hmmm if youre not in perfect health maybe we should postpone..."  
"Nah i feel fine! And besides this is just a start right? Or were you planning on doing the whole painting in one session?"  
"Wwelll i could do a whole painting in one session but thats a few hours...its alright if you need to do it in multiple sessions..."  
"Great so its no problem!" They continued up the stairs.   
When they got to his room yusuke grabbed her a glass of water and offered her a stool or she could stand for the painting whichever she preferred. She opted to sit and asked for a towel to cover up as she started to unzip her dress. When hed asked her a week ago if he could paint her she asked if itd be nude and he said hed be glad to paint her fully clothed but she surprisingly insisted on honoring his original artistic vision claiming it was no big deal as a model to be seen in various states of undress. He chose not to argue with a good thing.  
He sat in front of his easel and picked up his pencil. He looked from ann to the canvas and requested for her to move forward a bit so he could see her facial features a bit better. Ann sat with her hands in her lap looking stiff, she was fighting the impulse to cover her exposed body. She dared to glace at yusuke and he was engrossed in sketching, looking over at her and back to the canvas frequently. It was quiet except for the sounds of their breathing and pencil scratching canvas. If she was  
Feeling some type of way he was oblivious to it, focused entirely on the canvas. After some time he put down his pencil and picked up his paints. He slapped down shades of red yellow and orange on the canvas wanting to make a firey storm in the background. She heard him mutter to himself as he painted. She had found herself relaxing over time, he really was like a pro...totally caught up in his art, the pretty naked girl in from of him nothing more than his subject. She didnt feel ogled she felt kinda classy even; she felt like she was back in the ancient days and she thought of many beautiful historical portraits shed seen in museums and galleries. She found herself smiling and when he saw he smiled too. "I feel like an ancient model like mona lisa!" She giggled.  
He aslo chuckled "well im no da vinci but ill try my upmost to capture your essence."   
"I know youll do great!" She assured him and she heard him mutter i hope so as he got back to painting.  
Theyd been sitting there for about an hour and a half when ann started to feel nauseous. She wasnt sure if she was going to puke but she figured he wouldn't mind if she asked for a break.  
"Umm yusuke..."   
"Yes?"  
"Can we take a br-" she was interrupted by a sudden gush of vomit from her throat. She instinctively leaned forward and brought her hands to her mouth but the burst of bile spilled past her fingers and onto her lap. She pressed her knees together hard to try and keep from spilling but she could feel more coming. Before she could even think to try to run to the washroom another wave of vomit came spewing from her mouth and nose. She blew chunks all over her bare chest and legs and by the time she was done her hands, arms, neck, chin, lap and torso were all covered in chunky seafood and cake smelling puke. It dripped down her legs and off her stool onto the floor. Tears and snot ran down her face, "im sorry im sorry it came so suddenly aah im sorry...i dont know what to do....i..." she couldn't even look at him, no doubt he was horrified and disgusted. She started to move to get off the stool when she heard him say "wait wait please..." she dared to look at his face and his expression was sympathetic. "Do you mind...um...can i help you?" He dared to ask. She presumed he wanted to try to prevent his floor from getting any messier so she nodded somberly. She was so embarrassed she kept her head down as he walked over and scooped up the towel from the floor by her stool. She used her puke covered hands to cover her puke covered breasts and sniffled sadly. He used the towel to scoop up the puddle of puke that pooled on her lap trapping as much as he could in the fold and took it to the sink to rinse it.   
"Im so sorry again yusuke...you dont have to clean it all i can take it from here, but can i borrow some clothes? I cant clean in my good dress."  
"Thats alright i dont mind cleaning it" he replied without turning around.   
"Really? Its so gross though..."  
He didnt say anything as he finished the rinse and wrung out the towel. He stood for a moment by the sink. she thought he looked like he was psyching himself up to turn around (and indeed he was but not for the same reason as in her mind). He turned and walked towards her somewhat slowly, taking in the sight. Beautiful...naked and covered in vomit. He bit his lip. He wanted to lick it all off of her. She held her arm out and asked for the towel. He hesitated, licking his lips.  
"Yusuke?"   
"Ah ummm ahhh..." what could he possibly say? Was he really going to ask such a strange thing? Why was he such a...  
"Yusuke the towel!"  
"Forget the towel!"  
She was shocked by his reply. He dropped to his knees and bowed forward with his head on the ground.  
"May i please lick it off of you???!! Please!!"   
"What..."   
"I know its strange but i....it just looks so delicious...." he couldn't bare to look up. "I know im wretched and vile but i just cant help it..."  
Ann just sat there mouth agape....she felt dizzy and her heart was pounding. She felt all sense go out the window.  
"Hey yusuke..."   
He slowly raised his head to meet her gaze. Both of them red in the face. She meekly smiled and said "you have to kiss me first." she couldn't even believe the words had left her mouth, but if this was going to be her first sexual experience she wanted her first kiss too.  
He got to his feet excitedly, pulled off his painting smock and put his hands on her shoulders.   
"Thank you!" He exclaimed and brought his lips to hers for a gentle kiss. It wasnt his first kiss but it was the first time he felt such joy along with his arousal. He used to feel such guilt...but now, in his new life there was so much joy he felt like he could cry. They kissed and kissed neither wanted to pull away. She wanted to grab him and pull him closer but she remembered her puke hands and pulled away for a moment.  
"Ah..." he cupped her face in his hands and licked the barf from her chin up to the side of her mouth. She shivered feeling his mouth on her neck sucking and licking all the puke off her neck down to her collarbone. She felt a little ill thinking about him eating it...he squeezed her breasts inciting a squeak from her. He apologized and gave her a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her back and leaned forward arching her back so his mouth could reach her chest. She whined and squirmed from the feeling, she was overheating and her heart felt like it would burst. She gasped as his tongue circled one of her nipples. He gave attention to both of them of course, sighing so happily that he could be buried in the chest of a beautiful girl, his face and stomach full of her nasty puke♡ he was in pure ecstasy. He felt like he might puke, himself. In fact... he pulled away from ann and gagged his mouth quickly filling with with barf, He started to spray but he quickly covered his mouth and swallowed it all letting out an aahh~ when he was done. He smiled at ann and said "delicious... i hate to be wasteful..." when she gave him a look of dizzy bafflement he apologized. She replied with "no its alright...id like to have a shower now if thats ok..."   
"Yes of course my apologies again, ill get you a clean towel and clothes"  
"Thanks." She replied groggily. She got off the stool and slowly started for the bathroom when she suddenly stopped and said "umm uhh f-feel free to join me if you want..." and she continued without turning back. He watched her butt as she walked away (duh). He used the discarded towel to clean up what was left on the floor and stool and took it to the sink to rinse quickly. He scurried over to the chest of drawers and grabbed a clean t shirt for ann and his yukata for sleeping....when he looked down he saw his pants and shirt even the sleeves had puke on them. He was super happy but he stripped the dirty clothes off anyway. With the clean clothes and towels in hand he went to the bathroom. He slid the slightly ajar door open further and peeked in. Ann was already rinsing herself off with the hand shower, she saw him in her peripheral vision, looked over and gestured him over "come on boy, you already saw me naked its time to get even."  
He stepped inside closing the door behind him. He put the clothes and towels on the edge of the counter and approached her. She had a bashful look on her face and she bit her finger, looking away she reached to hand him the shower head and she felt his hand on hers. She looked up and he wrapped his other arm around her back bringing their bodies close, she could feel his erection on her belly and she gasped at the size of it. she had tried not to look directly at it when he came in but now she wanted to see it, and not only that......  
Yusuke attached the shower head back to its spot on the wall so the water was running on them and he could embrace her with both arms while they kissed. A proper kiss where they could hold eachother tight ;_; they moaned and groped eachother as their tounges clumsily entangled. He squeezed her ass and bit her lip. She did the same back to him. They both had a giggle and just held eachother for a moment. He then drank some water from the shower and turned off the water.   
"Should we have a bath?" She asked  
"Ah...it takes a while to fill the bath with my kettle..."  
"Ok forget it" she laughed and strutted over to grab a towel. She wrapped it around herself and turned to give him a coy smile before leaving the bathroom. He grabbed his towel and the clothes and followed suit. When he stepped out he saw she was setting up his futon and he got a nice view of her butt and pussy and she leaned over. He gave himself a quick pat dry with his towel and tossed it. He hurried over to sit with her dropping the clothes nearby. They kissed and she pulled away for a moment to say "its my first time..."   
He smiled and replied "its mine as well."   
As they kissed some more he slowly pushed her down onto her back. He kissed her neck and collarbone working his way down to her tits again. "I love your breasts ann...i love your body and your soul, youre so gorgeous in every way..." he kissed her chest. "I always dreamed of this but i never thought it would ever truly happen..." he scooted down and grabbed her ankles. "I want to lick your pussy." [His tone was firm]  
Ann hid her face in her hands and cried, "thats too embarrassing!! I never thought id hear something like that come from you!"   
"My apologies, i just wanted to get my point across quickly."  
She resisted his trying to spread her legs for a moment but decided to let it go. He smiled at her when he saw her through her open legs. she was peaking through her fingers. She would stop being embarrassed soon enough he figured so he got started. He ran his tongue up from her hole to her clit. She moaned from the feeling immediately feeling her inhibitions melting away. He licked her enthusiastically but not too rough, his palms on her inner thighs. She groaned and thrashed begging for more. He obliged by focusing his licking on one spot while he slid a finger in her. She gasped and rocked her hips a little. He continued to lick her while he fingered her getting more aggressive and she could feel herself losing control she whined stretching her arms out to steady herself against the wall, Shed never felt anything like this before she felt like she was going crazy, her back arched and her breath hitched and then she came down moaning and twitching wildly. He pulled out and licked his finger, he always knew he wanted to eat pussy and it was just as great as he imagined. He leaned forward and kissed the breathless ann. She reached down to touch him and they kissed while she gently stroked him. He groaned and squeezed her tits again and she moaned as he played with her nipples.   
"Put it inside me" she begged "please fuck me...and fuck me hard..."   
Neither of them felt to be in the right mind and their overwhelming hormones drove them to absolute neediness. Both of them wanted it so bad their hearts racing and heads spinning as he grabbed his cock to direct into her. When he felt the slick of her hole he eased his way slowly, knowing she would need to adjust. A finger was one thing but a big fat cock was another. He humped her hole gently easing his way deeper, she was super wet so it wasnt hard. She whined a little from the feeling, 2 fingers was the most shed ever taken up to this point...but cock was so much better. She gasped and he grunted and he plunged fully into her without warning. They looked into eachothers eyes for a moment savouring the feeling. His thrusts started slow, enjoying every inch of her as he pumped himself in and out of her moaning the whole way. He reached up to grab her breasts again as he increased his speed a little. He leaned over so he could kiss her and grabbed her ankles and rested them on his shoulders. She whined and groaned through the kiss as this position made his thrusts extremely deep, and getting kissed at the same time made her want to explode. He pulled away to focus on pounding her for a minute and thats when she came, she couldn't hold back her voice and she full blown shrieked calling out his name her back arching and breath catching in her throat again. He felt her pussy tighten around his cock and it felt so amazing he had to stop. But when she was done he continued to fuck her still twitching cunt. She groaned and closed her eyes as he jackhammered her. He had her fully pinned and he wrapped his arms around her. He bit her neck as he came, grunting and moaning. The both lay there in ecstasy for a moment, kissing while he was still inside her when ann came to her senses suddenly,  
"Oh my god you came inside me!!"   
She shoved him off of her and ran to the bathroom to try to squeeze out as much as she could.   
He walked over somberly. "Im sorry that was foolish of me. I suppose i wasnt in the right mind."  
"Its ok i forgot to say something too..." she admitted, "ill have to go get a morning after pill, can you come with me?"  
"Of course! I'll take full responsibility."  
"Dont say it like that...."  
"I stand by what i said."   
They looked at eachother for a moment before ann looked away in shame.  
"Damn what a weird night how did this all happen so fast..."  
"Im sorry its my fault..."  
"Ah! Im a minor i cant just walk in and ask for it! What do i do?!"  
"Oh dear im not sure....maybe we should ask joker."   
"Aaaaaahhhh its too embarrassing!"  
"Well we dont have much other choice than to ask our friends for help"  
"Youre right i know." She replied bitterly.  
She texted joker the truth he suggested talking to haru, which was honestly probably her best bet she realized. After calling haru and explaining everything haru said shed come over now to give her the pill and a ride home. After hanging up they both got dressed.  
"Umm thanks again for allowing me to paint you...im sorry tonights events were so...unexpected."   
She gave him a weak smile and a hug and replied "thats ok...even if...i um get... ah i cant say it....but i can afford to...you know..." she squeezed him a little harder.  
"...i want to stay with you ann...so i wouldnt mind if we..."  
"We're too young to be parents!" She looked him in the eyes. "Look, the sentiment is sweet but im definitely not ready for something like that..."  
"Yes of course, sorry...  
"But...i never would've expected this to be the way the evening turned out...especially after puking...i didnt know you liked that kind of stuff...i never would've expected..." she stopped when she saw the somber look on his face. "Im sorry..."  
"No its alright. Im the one who should apologize for getting so carried away." He formally bowed to her and said "please forgive me."  
"Oh its alright yusuke" she sighed "i wanted it too...ive always....thought you were handsome..." she blushed as she stared at the ground.   
"Thank you...of course you already know how i feel about you." They smiled at eachother and embraced.There wasnt really anywhere to sit so they sat on the floor still holding eachother. She was in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked up at his face but he avoided her gaze. She noticed he looked a little sad and asked what was on his mind. He looked at her silently, part of him wanted to confess everything about what lead him to this fetish but another part of him didnt want to ruin their moment together with bad memories. He confessed this to her and she gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek in response.  
"Thats ok yusuke lets just enjoy this moment."  
"Thank you for understanding." He gave her a peck on the forehead, sighed and closed his eyes.   
They sat quietly for a moment before ann said "soooo are we dating now...?"  
Yusuke thought for a moment, having a romantic partner was never a goal hed considered in the past. In his new future he decided he wanted to experience as much as he could so he supposed this couldnt hurt to try. "If you want to." He finally replied.   
Now ann was quiet for a moment and he was surprised when she replied "what if i dont want to?"  
He felt a painful twinge in his heart, just a little bit sad to hear those words..but how could he blame her...him being a nasty puke boy... he tried to force himself to say its alright but all that came out of his mouth was a croak.  
She squeezed him and said "im sorry its not that i dont want to date you im just...im just greedy...."  
Greedy? "What do you mean?"  
She leaned back to look him in the face. His expression was solemn.  
"The truth is i...." she tried to look away but he cupped her face in his hands and held her face close to his.   
"Ann theres nothing you could say to make me think less of you."  
"GUH ok ok! Im just greedy i just want to sleep with other people too i...i want to be with a girl sometime...."  
"ann i cant believe this"  
"I know i know-"  
"I feel the exact same way!"  
"Wha-"  
he pulled her in for a tight embrace. "I cant believe we feel the same this is perfect!" He smiled at her but she still had a baffled look on her face.  
"I dont understand...."  
"Dont you see, we could date eachother and still see other people! Theres a word for this i believe but it escapes me at this moment..."  
"You mean like, swingers?"  
"Hmm something like that...."  
She pondered for a moment. "Can i think about it?"  
"Of course please take your time, also dont feel like you have to agree, its ok if you dont want to..." he said earnestly.  
"Thanks." She replied and sighed. "Umm i think...i don't really enjoy puking so if you need that..."  
"I dont!" He interrupted her. "Its just...um you just looked so delectable covered in vomit i simply couldn't resist i had to ask.....ahh anyway i love vomit but i dont absolutely need it to get um...aroused...."  
"Oh ok..." they avoided eachothers eyes for a moment and then anns phone went off. "Oh harus downstairs."  
(I wrote this before i realized they could just get joker to ask tae but i didnt wanna rewrite it..........) so they went down to greet her. Haru gave yusuke a stern talking to about safe sex and handed him a box of condoms "i got you the large size but if they dont fit well ill get you a different size i know you cant afford to buy it yourself so call on me anytime."  
"Thank you so much for accommodating us haru..."   
"Glad to help but next time be more careful!"   
"But wait haru why do you have stuff like this...?" Asked ann  
"Ummm well...." haru looked around nervously  
"Well i guess it doesn't matter." Ann turned to yusuke and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Talk to you later."  
"Yes. Get home safe." he replied. Haru waved goodbye and the girls got into her chauffeured car leaving him alone again. As he watched them drive away he ran tonights events in his head again, it felt like a dream, and it was all over so quickly. He wondered if shed want to date or if this would be an isolated event. He walked back up to his dorm somberly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is poopy for a couple reasons but i didnt wanna rewrite it lol


End file.
